The present invention is directed to a multi-tap compression connector, and more particularly, to a split multi-tap compression connector that can accommodate different size tap wires.
Examples of multi-tap compression connectors can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,987; 5,103,068; 5,200,576; 6,452,103; 6,486,403; 6,525,270; 6,538,204; and 6,552,271. However, none of these prior art compression connectors have a first collapsible link positioned between the first and second tap wire ports, and a second collapsible link positioned between the third and fourth tap wire ports. Moreover, none of these prior art compression connectors have a first angled crumple zone positioned between the first and second side tap wire ports, and a second angled crumple zone positioned between the third and fourth side tap wire ports.